kyoukainokanatafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Aitakatta Sora
"Aitakatta Sora" (会いたかった空, lit. "The Sky I Wanted to Meet") — музыкальная тема фильма Kyoukai no Kanata Movie -I'LL BE HERE- Будущее. Была опубликована 22 апреля 2015 года. Треклист # 会いたかった空 (Aitakatta Sora) # 凛の花 (Rin no Hana) # ピエロ (Piero) # 会いたかった空 (Aitakatta Sora) Vocal # 凛の花 (Rin no Hana) Vocal Текст Ромадзи = dareka o sagashiteta ki ga suru yume no naka o samayotte ima koko ni iru anata no me ga watashi no kanashimi atatameru no aitakatta hito ga iru to kidzuita toki kara tsuyokunareru tte koto ga wakatta yo zutto matteita keshiki yorisoinagara itoshisa ga komiageru soshite zutto matteita keshiki hitori janai to tashikameau mirai ga mieta sora kirei na kaze ni noseru kotoba taisetsu dato iitakute ima koko ni iru anata to nara sekai ni yasashiku naresou nano samishikute tsurai kokoro dakishimeteagetai watashitachi no kizuna wa kienai yo itsumo itsuitsumademo tomo ni ikiru to chikaitai kono basho de kawarazu ni itsitsumademo onaji atsusa no ai de otagai o zutto oikakeru (zutto) zutto (zutto) tomo ni ikiteikou zutto ai no mama de sagashiteta yume no naka de hitorikiri mou daijoubu dakara arukidasou hashiridasou hikari ni tobikomou yo kanashimi o yorokobi ni okikaeru tabi e itsumo itsuitsumademo tomo ni ikiru to chikaitai kono basho de zutto matteita keshiki yorisoinagara itoshisa ga komiageru soshite zutto matteita keshiki hitori janai to tashikameau mirai ga mieta sora (zutto) zutto (zutto) tomo ni ikiteikou zutto ai no mama de itsumo itsuitsumademo itsuitsumademo aa ima koko ni iru anata no me ga suki |-| Английский = I got the feeling I was searching for someone Wandering within a dream But with you here now Your eyes warm my sorrow From the moment I realized I have someone I’m missing I learned that I have the capacity to grow stronger Snuggling up close to the scenery I’d always been waiting for Affection wells up within me Then, within that scenery I’d been waiting for Was a sky in which I saw affirming futures, telling me I’m not alone The words that I send upon a clear wind Wish to express how precious this is Here with you now, as you are I feel I can be more kind to the world I want to embrace your lonely, pained heart Our bond will never fade Always, forever more I want to vow, here in this place, that we’ll live life together Without change, forever more We’ll pursue one another eternally with love of the same intensity (Always) Let’s always (Always) go on living together Always in the form of love You were searching within a dream, all alone But it’s alright now Let’s step forward, let’s break into a run, let’s dive into the light Toward a journey of switching out our sadness for joy Always, forever more I want to vow, here in this place, that we’ll live life together Snuggling up close to the scenery I’d always been waiting for Affection wells up within me Then, within that scenery I’d been waiting for Was a sky in which I saw affirming futures, telling me I’m not alone (Always) Let’s always (Always) go on living together; Always in the form of love Always, forever more, forever more ahh I love your eyes, here with me now |-| Японский = 誰かを探してた気がする 夢の中をさまよって 今ここにいるあなたの目が 私の悲しみ暖めるの 会いたかった人がいると　気づいた時から 強くなれるってことがわかったよ ずっと待っていた景色 寄り添いながら　いとしさがこみあげる そしてずっと待っていた景色 ひとりじゃないと　確かめあう未来が見えた空 きれいな風に乗せる言葉 大切だと言いたくて 今ここにいるあなたとなら 世界に優しくなれそうなの 寂しくてつらい心　抱きしめてあげたい 私たちの絆は消えないよ いつも　いついつまでも 共に生きると　誓いたいこの場所で 変わらずにいついつまでも 同じ熱さの愛で　お互いをずっと追いかける (ずっと) ずっと (ずっと) 共に生きて行こう ずっと愛のままで・・・ 探してた　夢の中でひとりきり もう大丈夫だから 歩き出そう　走りだそう　光に飛びこもうよ 悲しみを喜びに置き換える旅へ・・・ いつも　いついつまでも 共に生きると　誓いたいこの場所で ずっと待っていた景色 寄り添いながら　いとしさがこみあげる そしてずっと待っていた景色 ひとりじゃないと　確かめあう未来が見えた空 (ずっと) ずっと (ずっと) 共に生きて行こう ずっと愛のままで・・・ いつも　いついつまでも　いついつまでも・・・ああ・・・ 今ここにいるあなたの目が好き Категория:Музыка